Missing You
by Hikari no Sadame
Summary: Jellal is in his prison cell thinking of memories, and continues to hope. But Erza visits him one day and the light in his life returns. Planning plotting and praying. And just when he gets sentenced to execution...
1. Thinking and Hoping

Yay! Second Fanfiction! Well first one technically but I'm waiting for permission from a fellow writer if I could use one of her general plotlines… Jellal and Erza, just because. I totally ship this pairing and uh, I feel there should be more love for this canon. Anyways, enjoy!

* * *

**-Prologue-**

_"Er...za..." _

Jellal murmured in his cell. The prison was enchanted with multiple spells that prevented him from escaping. Not that he wanted to escape in the first place. Jellal accepted his punishment. He had been told about the treacherous things he had done. The numerous amounts of people he had killed and the millions of people he had injured. Not to mention that the person he would give his life up for any second if needed was one of those people. The name of this person that brought warmth and hope into his heart.

Erza; the 2 syllable name that he would sacrifice his life, soul, and body to. But she was gone as well. He would be locked up in this cell for the rest of eternity. In fact, he probably would of committed suicide by now if it wasn't for Erza's words.

_"LIVE! Live, and atone for the sins you have committed. Dying is running away from it. Jellal, strive and live your life and don't run away. Death is not enough to atone, you must continue to live." _

Those very words are what kept him from strangling himself to death everyday. Light didn't reach his cell. It was pitch dark. The only light he had, were the words said to him by Erza. He was afraid. Jellal Fernandes was afraid of remember what he had done. What he had done to Erza, Natsu, and many others. The people he had killed, the people he had caused adversity to. Having his horrible actions told to him was enough. There was no way he was going to resist not killing himself if he were to remember those things. Not even Erza's words would be able to stop him. It was quite ironic though. How God had planned this out. The one person he had a true urge to kill previously, was the one person he needed right now. The only thing he had. Erza Scarlet, of course Scarlet because of her hair color. What a pathetic thing to say to the one person you love before you get imprisoned for the rest of your life. He hoped. Deep deep down, he hoped for her to visit. Though Jellal knew it wasn't going to happen, he wanted to see the light in his life once more. He wanted to feel the warmth and happiness emitted from this light. He wanted to see Erza.

* * *

**There's 2 prologues, just to let you know. The 'regular' chapters go up to around 1,500-2,500. The prologues range under 600 words. xD Thanks for reading and please leave a review :D**


	2. Regrets and Decisions

Uh. Okay, chapter 2! Thank You asianpearl for reviewing! I will continue, and God this chapter is short as hell. Well, please read!~ And don't forget to review?

* * *

**Missing You**

**-Prologue continued-  
**

Erza Scarlet sat down on the wilting dead grasses and let out a sigh. She brought her knees up to her face and thought.

Erza thought about Jellal, and how once again he had been taken away from her. Right when Jellal emerged out of the darkness, he would never be able to experience the world...with her. He was trapped in that Goddamn prison for the rest of his life. If not, he would be executed. And this was something that Erza would most definitely stop even if it meant giving up her life.

Jellal; the 2 syllable name that brought pain, sorrow, and nightmares to her.

But, there was more to that name then jut fear and sadness.

There was also love.

Erza knew for sure that she loved Jellal. She wouldn't cry over someone who ruined her life. But she would cry her heart out over the guy who was the first person she opened up to; her first love; the closest person to her; the person she _still_ loved. The memories she shared with him were unforgettable. How he tried to save her when they were little, how he tried to sacrifice her to Zeref, and in the end how he tried to save her once again.

The way he patted her head, the way he held her tight to him, and the way he lunge at her with pure intentions to kill. Those feelings she would never forget. She loved him as a child, and she loved him even now. To let him slip away from her grasp, she hated herself for it. Rules are rules and at that time, she had let Jellal fall into the hands of the Council. And he had accepted his punishment. But Jellal was possessed! He had been possessed by Zeref. Shouldn't that be enough of a reason to prove he wasn't guilty? Jellal Fernandes was merely a victim of this screwed up plot.

Erza cried for hours as the sky changed colors from azure blue, to light orange and finally scarlet red. Scarlet; of course because the color of her hair. Those were the last words Jellal had said to her. Tears were streaming down her face rapidly by now. At the peak of dawn the next day, Erza Scarlet had made up her mind. She was going to visit him.

The person who screwed her life over and the one she still loved.


	3. Reunion

Missing You 3 Woot~ Chapter 3! Just to let you know, I can't update on weekdays D: Sorry, but on weekends I can! Maybe one or two chapters every weekend? Sound good? Thanks for reading and I do plan to continue this as well as making the chapters longer. I feel that the first two were kinda like a prologue so they're allowed to be short! lol. R + R please, and enjoy!

Erza stomped her way into the prison he was being held in. She strode down the halls and stomped in front of the guard. "Let me in" He looked at her and sighed. "My deepest apologies Miss Scarlet, but I have strict orders that no one is allowed in this cell. Not even you. The person being held here is truly dangerous and one of the most evil masterminds since Zeref himself. I highly doubt you would want anything to do with this...monster." Erza cringed at the word he used to call Jellal. Monster. Jellal was most certainly not a monster! He was one of the kindest people she knew! Obviously security would be tight. But she was not going to step down here after making up her mind. "My good sir, I suggest you open these doors to the hallway of Jellal Fernandes' cell this instant or else I will personally act and tear this place apart. I wish to see the MAN right now and I don't intend on backing down." The guard made no motion and simply replied "I am prohibited to let anyone enter these hallways therefore Miss Scarlet, you will not enter. Even if you were to, what could you possibly want? This 'man' you say has tried to take your life hasn't he?" The red head nodded and said firmly "I have no intentions of leaving and this man has tried to kill me. But I assure you if I were to enter right now he would not harm me. He wouldn't even think of doing such a thing. The Jellal you think you know is the one who was possessed. Tch, suit yourself." Before the guard could react, Erza re equipped herself and there was a flash of red. Instantly she changed back into her normal attire. Accept this time, she didn't have her armor on. Erza had decided that she would completely open up and get rid of the things that sheltered her heart. No more armor, no more barriers. The walls that protected her heart because of the incident with Jellal, were lowered when she was going to be with him. She trusted Jellal and she knew there was no need to shield herself from him. Scarlet walked herself in after barricading the doors down and stepping over the now unconscious guard. She quickly walked down the halls, the only sounds heard were the clicking of her heels on the tile floor. She walked up to his cell and stood there. Through the bars she saw a glimpse of his aqua blue hair and his bloody red scar as he turned around and just like fate, their eyes met. His emerald green eyes quickly scanned her body, as if he wanted to savor the moment, as her chocolate brown orbs locked onto his. Her expression was stoic at first, but then it softened.

-Jellal POV -

I heard footsteps coming closer to me. Could it be, Erza? This familiar feeling of warmth and acceptance is the aura I feel from Erza. But...is this really her? No. Not possible. Erza hadn't stopped the council from taking me away, therefore she wouldn't come all the way over here to see me. Plus the guards won't let anyone in. There is no way in hell Erza is here. That's right, all these days in this cell of darkness has probably got me hallucinating. Yeah, that's more like it. Just a figment of my imagination. It's not possible that my light would submerge from the darkness that surrounds me. But the sounds continue to come closer. Well if it's my hallucination I might as well enjoy the presence of my beloved Erza and this mirage. But in the depths of my heart, I felt a spark of hope blazing. Hah, what's wrong with me? Still hoping and praying that Erza would come to visit me. I guess madmen can never stop dreaming. It was me who took her childhood freedom away. It was me who tried to sacrifice her to resurrect some evil monster. Like she would ever visit me. I have no right whatsoever to hope for her feelings in return after stripping her of so many things. But...this feeling...it's unmistakably her presence. Could I still be building false hope? I turned around and caught a glance of red. My eyes met hers. Erza?...the real one?

-Erza POV-

I strode down the halls and quickened my pace. Jellal. That was the only thing that occupied my mind when I stopped in front of his cell and saw his messy blue hair and his features that seemed to be in pain. "Er...za?" I looked into his emerald eyes and nodded. "An illusion, huh?" I stared at him and slowly shook my head. "No Jellal, this is not an illusion" "A spell then?" I sighed. "Jellal, this is not your imagination nor is this a spell. It's really me. Erza. Erza Scarlet." His eyes widened and he fell speechless. I reached my hand into his cell and caressed his cheeks. They were ice cold and he seemed to be shaking. "Jellal, what's wrong?" he sniffed and said "N-Nothing. It's just that when I accepted my punishment I was prepared to never see you again. B-But after meeting you once more, I feel that the hope in my heart has risen. I know I have no right to ask for your love and your forgiveness as well as the continuance of your visits, but...I.." I covered his mouth with my hand and whispered gently "Jellal, it's okay. I forgive you, I will certainly continue to visit...and...I...I love you. Remember what I said before? I'm here for you. Even if we end up hating each other again, I just can't leave you alone. I love you." I took a deep breath and tried to stop the tears from overflowing, but it didn't work. "I love you Jellal Fernandes. Not the one who charged at me and wanted to use me as a living sacrifice to that damned beast Zeref, but the one who is before me right now. My childhood friend, my childhood love, and my current love."

-Normal POV (sorry for the switching of POV's if it's hard to understand!)-

The couple stood motionless in the most awkward position. Jellal, being oh so gentlemanly, wanted to embrace Erza. But the problem was...the bars. Of course this didn't stop their love fest, so Jellal had attempted to wrap his arms around Erza even with the chains that bound him to the floor as well as the metal bars of the cell. They were soon interrupted though when fast footsteps were heard down the hall "Shoot. I have to go. Jellal, promise me to not hurt yourself and don't blame yourself for anything either. If this is anyone's fault it's mine, for not saving you when I had the chance. I bid you a temporary farewell. Stay well and I swear I'll come back for you and break you out of here. Goodbye for now Jellal." Titania swiftly made her way out of the hallways through an emergency exit. 'It was true though' she thought. 'The one to blame is really me. I could of saved you when I had the chance. But I was too scared to do so...I'm so sorry Jellal...' "Wait for me.." she whispered silently to herself. Sooo? Disliked it? Liked it? Loved it? Put your feelings into a review please! Also, relatively long chappie right?~ Well thanks for reading!


	4. Promises we are obliged to keep

Missing You 4th chapter! I am soooo thrilled with all the reviews I got! Thanks so much everyone for reviewing and reading! Well without further ado, here's the new chapter!

Several guards rushed down the hallways to Jellal's cell."Bastard...who was just here?" Jellal showed a blank expression and said "Huh? Who? No one was here." The guards gave him a quick glare then continued to search the place. Jellal sighed and leaned against the walls. "Erza...I entrust you with everything. My life, my soul, my body. So is it okay for me to believe in your words and to begin to let that spark of hope devour me?" 'Of course it is...I owe you my everything. I don't care if you're lying to me, or deceiving me. I will trust everything you say, my beloved Scarlet.' Jellal thought to himself. The spark in the depths of his heart lead to a blazing flame of hope. No matter how long it would take, years, decades, centuries, even until after his body withered away, Jellal would wait. He would wait for Erza until the end of time itself. For one reason, and one reason only. Because he loved her. Not because he owed her his life. But because it felt like she had enchanted him and he had fallen for her. Her scarlet hair, her tears, her smile, everything. Jellal Fernandes would wait in the gates of hell for this one woman; Erza.

Erza Scarlet walked slowly to the halls of her guild. Her cheeks were still moist even after she spent an hour or so in the bathroom drying her tears. Heh, and she thought she could no longer cry out of her right eye. What a lie. Her eyes seemed to let out tears all the same. Maybe it was because the person she was crying for was the person who took it away from her. Jellal. She had promised him something ridiculously impossible. But hey, that's what love is. And she had no intentions in breaking that promise. Erza 'Titania' Scarlet WOULD break her friend and her love out of the most protected prison. She would never make a promise she couldn't keep. Why start now? Erza took a deep breath and pushed open the doors of Fairy Tail. She glanced at the homely sight and smiled. Nothing had changed, just the usual. Natsu and Gray up in each other's faces, Lucy trying to get them to stop while Loke attempted to flirt with her, and Cana gulping down all the alcohol her stomach could hold and possibly more.

The red head took a seat and asked Mirajane for a glass of water. Erza thought about how she was going to keep that certain promise. It was all too easy to say, being caught up in the moment and all, but could she really save him? She had failed to do so in the past, when they were children. Who's to say she could now? Would she try only to face failure once again? And even if their escape was successful, could she really get him out of prison without harming other people and having the Council find out? Jellal was important, but if she were to pull off a stunt like that and the Council found out, her fellow guild members as well as Master Makarov would be screwed. She didn't want to get her friends entangled with her personal affairs. There must be a way though! Maybe she could ask for a hearing? There was sure to be evidence that proved him innocent! He was freaking possessed for crying out loud! You can't get the victims mixed up with the culprits! But the damn stubborn Council members would never agree to it. Dammit, why was life so tough?

Walking up to the less noisy study room on the 2nd floor, she wondered if she really forgave Jellal. Sure, she said she did, but did she really? Could she really forgive him for taking away her friends, using them, killing them, and manipulating them? Did she already forgive him for taking away Simon's life? Somewhere in the pit of her stomach, she knew that even though he was possessed, she hated him for it. She hated him for not being strong enough to resist Zeref's attack. She hated him for making her worry every night about her friends' well being. But most of all, she hated the way he said those words to her before she was almost sacrificed. 'I love you Erza' That sentence made her heart rage with a murderous intent. 'I love you', what the hell was that! What kind of sick love was that? For Zeref to use the face of the boy she had feelings for to say something so precious and longed in the most despicable, disgusting way possible, and for Jellal to let Zeref do so, she hated him for it. Contributing to the reasons why she hated him, was because after all that shit he made her go through, she STILL held feelings for him. But now wasn't the time to reminisce on the forgotten past. She made a promise, and she would keep it.

For hours and hours Erza thought of ways to save him, but they all seemed too far fetched. In the end it came out to be the simple and classic proposal: Break him out without being seen and run away from society. Yeah. Sounds good. She sighed once more for the lack of possible ideas. Something like this isn't something where you can just wing it. Erza moaned and slammed her head against the wooden table. "Dammit. My head hurts..." Apparently, Mira, being the oh so cheerful go-getter, decided to give Miss Scarlet a cup of what Cana was chugging down, in the hopes of cheering her up. Erza walked down the stairs, well more like dizzily swayed, and sat on the bench in front of the bar. Squeezing the straw of her drink, Erza stirred the water unconsciously and started to blow bubbles into it. Mirajane on the other hand, stared at her former rival, dumbfounded. Deciding to do what a 'good friend' would, she went and asked Erza. "Erza-chan, is something the matter?" Still a little wheezy, Erza didn't hear the question and continued to blow little bubbles into her water. Mira sighed and went back to doing what she did best, hand out beer while Gazille sang terribly in the background. Annoyed with all the commotion, Titania walked out of the guild only to bump into Makarov.

His expression seemed grave and there were beads of sweat plastered to his face. Immediately Erza asked "Master, what happened? Did something go wrong at the meeting?" Makarov shook his head and looked at the ground. "H-He...He's been sentenced to an execution" Erza looked at him for awhile. "Who exac-..." Midway in her sentence, Scarlet realized who her Master was referring to. 'He'. As in Jellal. That Jellal. Her Jellal. 'He' had been...sentenced to death? The information took some time to soak in while Erza Scarlet stood speechless, her eyes pinned at the grassy land beneath her. She began to shake and clenched her fists tightly. "Master...Jellal has been set to be..." she couldn't get the 2 syllable word out. Oh, she could get his 2 syllable name out perfectly. The one that was taunting her started with a 'k' and ended with an 'illed'. After a few moments of hesitation and internal struggles, she finally got the word to slip out of her mouth. "...k-killed..." With a dark expression on his face, Makarov simply nodded in silence. Oh how she wished so bad that it was the alcohol getting to her.

ZOMG SO MANY REVIEWS! Well for me, it's quite a lot, so THANKYOU THANKYOU THANKYOU my reviewers! Reviews, favorites, and readers make a person's world go round! Thanks guys for reading, and care to Rate and Review!~ How was this chapter? Took me awhile because I had writers block. At first I wasn't sure what to make the plan, but I ended up having him sentenced to execution. Did you like it? Do you think he's going to get executed? Care to leave a review on your thoughts? Thanks for reading!


	5. Mysterious man clad in cloaks

Missing You

If you're wondering the time place, it's like pre-Edolas arc but post-Oracion Seis. For those of you who are asking if Jellal's going to recieve his memories, this chapter will explain it. Yes, I'm talking to you, FairyNeko :P

Disclaimer: Dun own anything.

Jellal warily followed the guard, his hands chained together. He was sure he had heard them talking about a certain prisoner being sentenced to execution. Well, it would all work out then. His light wouldn't be tarnished because of him. There was no need for her to over exert herself to save him. Pfft, she probably hated him for all he knew.

Hearing the things he had done to her made him hate himself even. The question always drifted in the back of his head. 'Why is she helping me? I tried to KILL her. Shouldn't she hate me, and want to make me suffer a painful death?' Yet she told him to struggle and live. Jellal decided that he would accept it if she actually hated him. In fact, he thought he might want for her to despise him to the point of wanting to murder him. This way it would seem normal.

It would be expected that she hated him and wanted to roast his body on a stick. But she didn't, and that was the problem. In return for wanting to kill her, she treated him like a friend and had said she loved him. How unexpected. Just what exactly did his past self do to her that made Erza Scarlet so attached to him? But maybe in one of the deepest layers f his heart, he was filled with joy. She didn't hate him, on the contrary actually. She loved him. His light enjoyed filling up his dark and hateful past, and he loved her too. Why else would he only remember her name? So did that mean his past self was also in love with her?

Love...? Was it really love though? Or was it hatred? To charge at someone you loved in hopes of taking their life isn't very 'loving'. He thought the words to himself 'I love you Erza'...and that's when his sanity went out the window.

_Simon fell to the floor as Erza's eyes widened in horror. He cackled to himself and said "Hah! Pathetic to the very end. To lose your life for someone else's sake! And moreover, that someone is going to get killed anyways. What a waste, Simon!" Erza fell to the floor, her tears running down her face furiously._

_'Tch. Crying so much over him? What, Erza, do you love him?'_

_Her red bangs shadowed her face and she slowly stood up, slightly trembling. 'That's right, tremble in fear my love! Experience it and never forget this moment because it will be one of your last! Mourn over the already dead Simon and charge at me with all you've got!'_

_"JELLAL!" she screamed and thrusted towards him. He smirked and parried all her attacks. 'That's it, Erza. Attack me, lust for my blood, lust for me, go and try to kill me!'_

_Erza angrily ran towards Jellal, when suddenly at the simple snap of his fingers, she fell to the floor. Ancient words in bright red seemed to wrap around her body and neck. A long lacrima rose from the place and she was quickly bound to the lacrima slate._

_"Wh-What? Jellal, what is this?" the spells that bound her to the lacrima tightened and Jellal chuckled to himself. "HAHAHA, insolent girl! You thought that you could kill me with such little hate?" he walked closer to her and tilted her chin towards his eyes. Erza's heavy panting could be heard and felt on his ice cold face. Their bodies were so close, yet their minds were on separate universes. "You're going to be the last living sacrifice to the great resurrection of Zeref! Be proud Erza, you are finally free."_

_He slowly walked away as the lacrima began to engulf her in it. _

_"Goodbye my dear Erza...I love you.", _

_were suppose to be his final words to her as he watched her slowly sink into the lacrima. But there was a flash of a white muffler and Erza was released from the slate. 'Who's this? Ruining my plans! Hn, Natsu was it? How dare he touch my posessions!'_

Suddenly Jellal fell to the floor, clutching his head. The guards quickly turned around to see what had caused him to stop. Jellal screamed and groaned as the memories of the day, and that day only, filled his head. He was on the floor now, both hands on his head, his hair scrunched up in his hands. After a few seconds of agonized yells, the guards grabbed him by his shirt and dragged him towards the keeper of the prison.

She looked up. "Hn? Is this really the Jellal Fernandes who committed an attempt at federal treason? The one who tried to kill his girlfriend? Wow. Ha, maybe the prison's knocked some sense into him. I just got a call from Fairy Tail saying that they had proof concerning the innocence of Jellal Fernandes. So lucky for you kid, your execution date is post poned for now. You guys can take him back to his cell."

The guards nodded and once more dragged him back into his chamber. After re-locking the myriads of locks and recasting all the spells, Jellal was again imprisoned in the cell. He wore the same expression he did when the memory first came back. Fear with a hint of disgust.

Disgust towards himself.

He hated himself even more now. He thought of himself in a new light. To say those kinds of things to her was...it was despicable, unforgivable, hateful, something that even the lowest creature on earth wouldn't say! How could he? How could he bring himself to say such things to his light? To the major reason for his existence? What the hell was wrong with him? And what the hell was wrong with Erza for still caring for him?

Tch, forget execution, he would get the deed done himself!

While thinking this, Erza's words had rang in his head.

"Live"

The 4 letter word that if put backwards would be the reason he wanted to stop 'living'. He was evil. His plans, his ways, his taunts and actions, all of it. From the deep core of his soul he was an evil being.

One that should never be forgiven.

Especially by her.

Even if he were to serve her with his utmost undivided attention 'til the moment her heart stopped beating its precious melodies, it wouldn't even be a hundredth of what she deserved after what he put her through.

Damn.

Suddenly a soft cry was held back and he turned around. The guards had fallen and a man with a dark mask, fully clad in cloaks and mysterious staffs appeared before him. Hell, these guards were so going to get this deducted from their pay.

You can guess who it is right? Sorry if you didn't like how I only had Jellal's POV. Erza's next! Care to leave a review? Hits are nice, but reviews will make day! Thanks for reading!


	6. Escape?

Missing You 6

Yo~ How's it going? Ok, I'm sorry for the late-ish update...I had exams to study for! And my dad was bugging me about not going on the computer, so forgive me! Now then, new chapter!

Standard disclaimer

EXECUTED? No way. No fucking way. Jellal? Killed? This was not happening! Jellal, the Jellal who saved her when they were children, threatened her when they were children, charged at her intending to kill when they grew up, charmed her and made her fall in love over and over regardless of the time? Oh God forbid. Her life was over. Well, more accurately, his life was over.

Erza ran. She ran away from the rest of her joyful comrades. Where she was going, who knew. Why she was going, only her heart knew. But all her mind knew was, that she needed to separate herself from this world for now. Her soul seemed to be stuck in time while the world continued to move. The world would wait for no one. Not even The Erza Scarlet.

While Erza was running, she bumped into numerous people. But she didn't notice. Her spirit wasn't on the present world. She made a turn into a dark alley and sat down. By now, her tears were running down her pink cheeks for some time. To think he was actually sentenced to execution.

Erza had promised herself she would save Jellal no matter what. Even if he had to be executed. But when the time came to demonstrate her resolve, she couldn't do anything. Nothing had changed. Jellal was once again going to be taken away from her and she could do nothing. Since the day she watched Jellal when he was possessed, unable to lift a finger, here she was 8 years later, still unable to do a thing. As useless as ever. Absolutely nothing had changed the past 8 years.

Even though she had trained herself to death for him. In hopes of encountering him she worked her ass off and became the strongest. But Jellal was still going to be taken away. And she still couldn't do anything about it. Erza cried for hours, not caring about who saw her, or who passed by.

That was when she made up her mind.

The day he got executed was the day she would commit suicide.

She would share his pain with him.

She wanted to feel and endure it alongside him, even in hell. Taking her own life away was nothing compared to how much she longed for him.

Scarlet wiped her tears and headed towards the guild.

She needed to find out the specifics of the execution.

* * *

All of a sudden, Makarov rushed out the doors "We have good news Erza, his execution date has been postponed for now. I personally called those damn Council members and said we have solid proof." Erza froze for a while. Luckily, it took less time for this information to sink in. She let out a huge sigh and said "Really? Seriously? Oh, Thank God. I owe you one Master. Wait...What solid proof?" Makarov fell silent and put an innocent smile on. "Ahahaha...about that..uh...we have witness proof?" The strongest female mage began to twitch and her hair seemed to be on fire more than it already did. "MASTER!" Just when her hopes were lifted, they were replaced with the weight of finding nonexistent proof. Titainia face palmed herself and walked towards Fairy Hills.

"Shit...this sucks big time...I..I need to get solid evidence. Like hell they'll believe the testimonies of a stuck up rich Blondie, a guy who strips every 2 seconds, and the one man who causes all the mishap and damage in the guild!" 'For the time being...'I'll visit Jellal once more.' But little did she know that Jellal already had a visitor. (That sounds cheesy... -.-)

The prison was pretty far away and while she was on the busses, switching routes, and walking towards it she thought deeply about him for the umpteenth time.

She had gone into total depression and social seclusion when she heard the verdict of his trial. Execution? Once again she had thought he would disappear from her life. But this time, there would be no miraculous way he would survive. This is the Council we are talking about. The feeling she felt was undeniably anxiety. Erza was going to kill herself to follow him into hell. She planned to take her own life away to be with him, to support him and continue to give him hope. When Makarov said that his execution had been postponed, it felt like the whole world was lifted off her heart. The relief she felt was indescribable. At that point Titainia realized again that she couldn't hate Jellal. There was no way she could bring herself to hate him.

Erza loved this man.

And her feelings wouldn't change even if hell froze over. There was one fact and it was apparent to her, like words in black and white. Erza Scarlet loves Jellal Fernandes. Did love, still does, and always will. Now that the facts were all set straight, Erza was ready to face Jellal.

She walked towards the prison and the bulky guards were all layed out on the floor, passed out.

"W-What the hell?"

Erza quickly ran into the jail and sprinted through the hallways, her scarlet hair flowing rapidly behind her. She walked up to Jellal's cell and saw the mysterious man.

"Who the hell?"

The man turned around.

"Erza? What are you doing here?"

"Me? How do you know me? Who the hell are you and what are YOU doing in his cell?"

"Erza...it's me, Je- er Mystogan. I'm here to discuss things with Jellal Fernandes regarding specific matters, like his escape."

-Jellal POV-

I heard the soft yell of what seemed to be one of the guards'.

Is Erza here again?

I'm not really in the mood to see her though. My heart and mind are both in wrecks after the...return of that day. But the presence feels different. It's very eerie and...somewhat familiar. Not like Erza's presence which is full of hope and warmth.

Their footsteps neared and I saw a man...I think.

Who was covered in tattered black cloaks and had some wooden staffs attached to his back. There was a mask covering his face and all I could see were his emerald green eyes and some small strands of his blue hair. He stepped closer and slowly began to speak.

"Jellal Fernandes, correct?"

I stared at him in silence. Who is this man? He seemed very calm and didn't look hostile, so after a moment of awkward silence I nodded my head.

"Yes...I believe that's my name..."

"Listen. My name is Mystogan. I am your counterpart from another world."

"What? What are you talking about?"

The man named Mystogan then started tugging on his mask. My eyes widened and I stared at him. It was like looking into a mirror. He had the same face as me. What the hell!

"I have an ide-"

Suddenly I saw a glimpse of red hair and Erza was before me.

Within a millisecond, Mystogan was in his mask again.

"Who the hell?"


	7. Hate?

Missing You 7

Extra chapter! Mainly 'cause I'm on break, but let's say it was out of the kindness of my heart since I updated late. Also, take it as a holiday present. Merry Christmas everyone, and Happy New Year! Also, anyone see the new episode? I read the manga and shit, but for the pure purpose of watching Erza and Jellal love, I watch the series. If you haven't seen it, watch it then come back to read my fangirl cry/ spoiler. Ok here I go:

SPOILER ALERT-ish

HELL YEAH THEY REUNITE! God, it was so sweet! And the cliffy they left off with made me really anxious, even though I read the manga, which is kind of pathetic. -.- BUT THEY WERE SO CUTE! With the 'You're free' and a bunch of other heart warming words exchanged. AH I JUST LOVE THIS PAIRING SO FREAKING MUUUUCH. It was beautiful, the atmosphere and the overall emotional feel. LOOOVE IT. Okay, I'm done :D

SPOILER END

* * *

Disclaimer: Just the use. All I own is this plot.

"Mystogan?" "Yes." "Can I have a moment with Jellal?"

"Erza, we don't have time for t-"

"Get out."

The said man sighed and momentarily stepped away from the vicinity. He looked back and said sternly without raising his voice,

"Hurry up. We have important things to talk about."

Erza nodded and relaxed a bit under the familiar company. She eyed Jellal suspiciously.

"Erza?"

"Hm?"

"Do you hate me?"

"Jellal...hate is a strong word."

"That's not the question. Erza, please."

"...N-No. I don't hate you."

"Lies."

"Jellal! They're not lies!"

"That's impossible! I..After all the unspeakable things I did, there is no way you could not hate me! I'm not talking about right now specifically. Have you ever hated me?"

"No. That wasn't you!"

"It was me!"

"Stop saying that! It was not you! It was Zeref. Jellal, you mustn't fall into the darkness and think that it's your fault."

"No, it was Jellal Fernandes. The one who killed Simon and laughed, tried to sacrifice you to that damned Zeref and said 'I love you' just to torture you when you were going to die, that was me! At that moment, I regained control over my body. I...I killed Simon and I wanted you so bad that I was willing to kill! How could you forgive such a terrible thing?", he spat.

Jellal had lied to her for the first time since he regained consciousness thanks to Wendy.

He knew that it wasn't 'him' when it happened.

But at this point, after reliving what he had made Erza suffer through, he was ready to lie his way to hell as long as she stayed away from him.

Jellal Fernandes knew that he had made his beloved light cry. Tears of happiness was different, but this was just plain cruelty.

Past present, or future, he never wanted her to cry.

Her tears made his stomach get an unsettling feeling.

And for him to make his dear cry like that. Not once but continuously. No. He would not forgive it.

He vowed to protect her and never let those little streams of water flow down her beautiful face ever again.

Since the moment she first cried in front of him during their slave days, he promised to never let the reason be sadness. But of course Jellal had no memory of the promise now.

Though the outcome was the same.

He swore to kill whoever made Erza Scarlet cry.

And Jellal had a feeling he was going to kill himself real soon.

Pathetic to the very end, he thought.

Simon died protecting the one he loved. And Jellal would die, running away from the one he loved.

Karma bites.

Erza froze momentarily.

Fear filled her heart and a rush of sorrow came over her as she looked back into the past.

"Y..You remembered?"

Jellal huffed and nodded. "How could I? Such things...and to you of all people! I...I really can't stand the hatred I feel towards myself now...Despicable...Sorry doesn't even cut. But now, this is all I can do. So, Erza, I am unbelievably sorry for all the pain I've made you go through. Everything since the day I was possessed. I may not remember right now, and I hate myself for it, but whatever I did, I truly apologize. I know it would be too much to ask for your forgiveness, but please, please accept my apology."

The redhead's eyes softened and her orbs turned glassy.

"Jellal...I... I'll always be there for you. No matter what happened or happens between us, I will stick to you and do my best to go through your pain with you. I may not be able to be the light in your life, but I want to be with you."

"Erza, I have done nothing to deserve your love... I"

"Right. Sorry to break the love fest Erza, but reinforcements to the guards are coming. What should we do?" (That was very OOC, I know, but I just had to put it in there! Sorry!)

Erza sniffed and took a deep breath, putting on a strong face. Her eyes showed determination as she looked at Jellal's counterpart.

"Seriously? That was fast. Mystogan, you said something about an escape plan? What do you mean?"

"Erza it's not the right place to be saying that aloud in the open. I'll talk to you about it in once we get to the guild."

Erza turned around once more and smiled warmly at Jellal.

"Until another time. Please endure it until Mystogan and I think of a plan."

With a wave of her hand, the two parted, each thinking of one another.

-At the guild-

Erza and Mystogan were on the second floor, and everyone else was passed out.

"Erza, have you heard of Edolas?"

* * *

Yes yes, rather short, but hey better than nothing right? It might take a while for my next update because I haven't even started writing the next chappie. Thank you guys so much for reading and if you like the story, Review prettttty please! Also, if any of you are ColoLal fans, check out my other story. Thank you my patrons, I understand it was a short chapter, and it seems like I'm stalling, but gotta make a rising action! I promise that there will be action and a plan next chapter. I already got the plan in my head after a massive plot bunny pulled me into a hole in Math the other day. Okay then, leave a review and until next time!


	8. Plan in the making

-At the guild-

"E-Edolas you say? No, I've never heard of it."

"Erza, listen to me. I can't tell you much about it right now. But I am from a separate world"

What? Was he saying he was some sort of alien? The hell?

"P-Pardon?"

"I am from a different world. Edolas is an alternate universe that exists elsewhere."

Erza was always scared of UFOs when she was little.

"A-Are you..."

Mystogan sighed.

"No I'm not some abnormal species. Erza, I'm human."

She let out a breath of relief. "Oh. I see. And, what does it have to do with his escape?"

"I am Jellal from another world."

"YOU'RE WHAT?"

"I am Edolas Jellal. I can't tell you the specifics now, but trust me."

Mystogan then began to pull on his mask. After thoroughly exposing his face, he opened his eyes.

Emerald green.

Erza had seen his face before in the middle of a fight with Laxus.

But this was...the redhead was shocked, speechless. Well, this was an explanation to why they had the same face.

Edolas...a mysterious place for sure. But how was this related to Earth's Jellal.

"Okay...and?"

After she said this, her eyes widened as realization came to her.

"No! You're not going to-"

"I will go an take Jellal's place in prison. We have the same face after all. The idiotic guards will definitely not notice the difference. You could get Jellal Fernandes out, an-"

"I REJECT."

"Why?"

"Mystogan, I don't care where you're from, but I will not sacrifice anyone but myself. You may be from a different world, but regardless, you are my friend. All of my fellow guild members, are my precious comrades."

Erza smiled warmly and her eyes seemed to have a certain sparkle.

"I really appreciate the thought, but I refuse to let my nakama give up their selves for my own trivial purposes."

Mystogan looked at Scarlet for awhile until he broke the silence and said,

"Erza, you have matured quite a lot, haven't you? But don't worry about me. I won't get killed and the only harm done to me would be getting locked in a prison until execution date...I don't suppose you know what Anima is?"

"No. I've never heard of it. Explain?"

"Anima is a very powerful force which draws in magical power from Earthland to Edolas."

"Okay..."

"People in Edolas don't have the magical force within them, like you do, we have to use magical items in order to use magic. But the magic in Edolas is running out, so that wretched King of theirs wants to steal the magic from Earthland. Most likely, when Anima becomes bigger it will attract more power, bringing you and all magical beings with it."

"Oh...but how does it help us?"

"There is one way to stop it. There is this one spell called 'Reverse Anima' and what it does, is...pretty self explanatory. Instead of magical beings thrown into Edolas, non magical beings will. Considering that I'm originating from Edolas, I will get drawn back to my own world since I don't contain any magical force inside of me."

"But..won't innocent bystanders get dragged into it as well?"

"Not if I can control it properly. If I can cast the spell in a limited area, no one else will be involved. All the guards in the prison are somewhat magically trained so it should be fine. I've already learned the spell, and all that's left is to master it in order to control it. If anything goes wrong, then there will be lots of trouble caused. That's why, I want you to help postpone his execution until I'm ready. If I can't get it done in time, you'll have to cause a disaster and have everyone in the building evacuate for my spell."

Erza stared at the spitting image of her love. She took a deep breath and smiled kindheartedly.

"Thank you so much Mystogan. I..I don't know what I should do to make it up to you."

"Just keep outta trouble and live happily ever after with your psychotic prince."

She chuckled lightly and tears made their ways down her face.

"Thanks."

* * *

Merry Christmas! Ahh~ kind of a short one. Sorry bout that. Well, leave a review as my present? The reason for the early update is because I spent like 10 hours at the most ridiculous pointless, time-wasting, x-mas party -.- Btw, FairoNeko, episode 59. The most recent one.


	9. SORRY LIKE SERIOUSLY SORRY

OKAY I APOLOGIZE. LIKE REALLY. But I have mid term's and entrance exams for some really hard, snotty, rich kid schools, so I won't update this week. I AM SO SORRY. IF YOU HATE ME, LEAVE A COMMENT TO EXPRESS IT. Same for both stories, I'm really REALLY sorry for the inconvenience of making you guys wait! I will honestly try my best to get it up, but I probably won't make it since I just have to study so freaking much. It'd be too much to ask for you guys to wish me luck on the exams, but please forgive me for the late update. Thanks as always and have a nice weekend! Check out PTR, she updated~ I woke up at 3 in the morning just to read it.


	10. A caged Bird

"E...do...las..."

"Hey Hibiki, how's that archive working?"

Erza walked up to the typing blond.

"Great. It's almost done loading into his mind." he said while turning around, trying to stretch his arms around Erza's slim waist.

"Thank a bunch, Hibiki." Erza mumbled while slightly dodging him and successfully maneuvering herself around his hands. He looked towards her and put on his well known play boy smile.

"Anything for you, my beautiful, lovely- Hey, don't leave!"

Erza laughed lightly at his persistence but still continued to ignore him. Mystogan said he would be waiting on the newly built third floor. Erza had instructed no one to enter the place to ensure that everyone wouldn't see Mystogan. She also told Hibiki to use archive to let Jellal know about their plan.

Then time limit would be a week.

They had a week to get Mystogan to perfect reverse anima, and postpone his execution by a week. It was really a race against time. If either sides of the plan failed, they were screwed.

If Jellal's execution couldn't be pushed back by a week, they were really doomed.

If Mystogan couldn't master it in time, Erza had to evacuate everyone. This isn't one of the easiest things she's done. Both sides were risky and it was nerve-racking for Erza.

She had gone to the Council earlier to fight for his innocence, but it never worked. She knew it wouldn't work. Every single on of them were so freaking stubborn. They all wouldn't believe her!

Ok, so it was proven that he infiltrated the council and killed a bunch of people, but that was someone else in his body! Jellal Fernandes was innocent for crying out loud! God damn Zeref!

Erza Scarlet was Erza Scarlet because of Jellal Fernandes. And she never thanked him before for it. Even though he put her through living hell, that was that and this was this.

Two separate matters.

But what about what he had said earlier? Jellal had been...conscious when Simon was killed?

No.

That couldn't be true. Simon was killed by Zeref.

She knew that. Erza told herself that every time she saw Jellal.

Because honestly, every time she met face to face with Jellal, she relived that horrid memory. It had faded away a bit recently, but the nightmare still lived.

That's why.

That's why it can't be Jellal.

Jellal was not conscious.

He was possessed by Zeref.

It was all Zeref's evildoings.

Jellal was lying to her.

The fact that Simon was killed by Zeref, not Jellal, was one of the things that kept her from hating him. If Jellal was really in control when Simon died, there was no telling how Erza would react.

That's right.

Jellal was lying.

He had to be. If he wasn't, all the trust Erza built up with him until now, would all shatter into a million pieces. And this time, the pieces won't be put back together.

It wasn't Jellal, it was Zeref.

Erza repeated the phrase multiple times in her head. She then took those thoughts and pushed them into the deepest pits of her heart.

There wasn't time for this psychology shit.

She would have to think about it later.

Scarlet marched up the stairs to face Mystogan, clad in his cloak-y glory. Mystogan was silently sitting at a lightly made, coffee table.

-Mysotgan POV-

Erza was supposed to be here by now but no sign of the redhead yet. He took a look at the surroundings and found something that he wanted. His cloak flowing freely behind him, he got up and walked towards the table of fruit Mira had set up earlier.

He traced the sides of the bowl with his index finger and used the other finger to softly pick up a ball of dark red.

Apples.

His favorite. He took it in his hands and twirled it a few times on his fingers.

When he was satisfied with the twirling, his fingers subtly came to a stop and the apple came falling down. Quickly, with his other hand, he caught it right before it brushed the floor and brought it to his mouth.

Gently pulling his mask off, he then took a huge bite out of the traumatized apple and a rather loud slurp followed.

Apples always made him take his mind off things.

This was exactly why he didn't notice Erza's presence the whole time.

She chuckled and took a seat next to him.

"Great..uh...performance. That was some pretty nice hand-eye coordination, huh?"

Mystogan stiffened slightly and simply nodded.

"Ahem...Anyways, did the whole transferring information work?"

"I don't know. I think it did. At leaset, Hibiki said it worked."

"Good. That's one thing down, and now the major fight starts now."

"Yeah..."

He then continued to go on into detail about their plan, but Erza wasn't paying attention. Instead, Erza was in a slight daze, continuing to stare at Mystogan.

Her eyes first caught attention at his tattoo. It was exactly the same as..._his_.

The facial features too.

The soft looking skin, its pale white color; His emerald green eyes that seemed to shine with some sort of unrecognizable magic. And how his azure blue hair parted right in the middle of his face, left her desiring more.

They were totally identical.

Their looks.

But the presence was off.

Jellal had a reckless, sweet aura.

But Mystogan was different.

Mystogan carried a strong, wise and calming presence.

_Dammit why did they have to look the same!_

Erza shook her head in frustration, only to realize that Mystogan was looking right at her, calling her name.

"Oi, Erza? Are you ok?"

_Damn. Even their voices were the same._

"Eh? Ah. Y-Yeah I'm fine. Sorry, continue."

"Erza... I just said that I finished and wanted to hear your opinion."

"Oh. Is that so? Um...I think that...it's a wonderful idea!"

"You weren't listening were you." He said it more like a statement than a question.

"Well..partially?"

Mystogan sighed and stood up.

"You're probably really tired. Get some rest; I'll explain it again tomorrow."

He then disappeared into a cloud of mist and Erza was alone.

"S-Sorry."

Erza took a deep breath and let it escape her lips slowly. This was going to be a hell of a long week.

She was dressed in a tightly bound white blouse with a short, black pencil skirt that ended along her mid-thigh. Her hair was tied into a messy bun, and two small strands of red hair laid lightly on the top of her face. And to top her silhouette off, she had scarlet red heels, because it was the color of her hair, duh.

Even without the scarlet heels, he would know.

And that was all that mattered to her.

Her scarlet hair was one of the things that defined her. It showed who she was. And her whole identity was created by it. Her life was given to her by him. So she treasured it.

She treasured her last name, and most of all, her long, silky, scarlet hair. It was everything to her.

It was like he was to her.

Irreplaceable.

This would have been the 3rd time she's gone to the Council about Jellal's innocence. As always, she had an unsettling feeling in her stomach. It was the Council they were up against after all.

Why couldn't these dumbasses believe her! Didn't she have a good reputation? What was the point of her keeping up a clean image if it didn't help her in times like this? Squeezing her eyes shut, she let out a soft cry of anger and marched up the stairs to the Council's courthouse.

"Edolas...another me...escape...?"

Jellal ran his hands through his hair and held his head in his hands tightly. Wow his head hurt.

How did all this information come to him? He sat quietly, trying to remember the name this magic.

"Archive..."

Jellal closed his eyes shut and wondered how much effort Erza must be putting in to let him free.

Free.

He had derived the freedom from her heart and from her life.

He trapped her in a cage like a bird.

Unaware of its surroundings.

Unable to escape.

And yet she was doing all this for him.

Him who was now like a caged bird.

And the most ridiculous part was, he couldn't help. She was doing all the work. She was putting her days and nights into his escape while he was simply like a sitting duck.

It was all he could do.

Jellal honestly wanted to contribute and take action. But he couldn't. And he despised hinself for it.

He felt useless.

He was useless.

And the word kept hitting him in the gut.

Only able to watch.

Unable to lift a finger.

And oh, how he wanted to break this damned cage that restrained him.

But this bird's wings were clipped. Jellal was made powerless inside this cell. He slowly drifted off into slumber and soon Erza arrived at the court.

So how was it? Sorry about the late update people. Uh...i tried making it longer to make up for it ;D Ok then, please don't forget to leave a review!


	11. At last, the phrase I wanted to hear

MY 10

"Your honor, HE'S NOT GUILTY. For God's sake, would you like me to drag Zeref out and have him confess to his wrong doings! Why can't you ignorant fools understand who the true victim is here! Oh, and I say that with my utmost respect towards you."

Erza hissed between clenched teeth. 'Dammit. Every single one of them. Stupid idiots to the core!'

"Miss Scarlet. Please refrain from using offensive language. Do not forget who you are talking to, _child_. Respect your elders and this arrogant tone of yours will certainly not help the position you and...that_ thing_ are in."

'Thing? THING? What the hell did they call him?'

Erza was furious. No. She wasn't just furious. The redhead was enraged. But she couldn't let her emotions get the best of her. This was supposed to be strictly professional.

Scarlet took a tremendously huge breath and exhaled through clenched teeth.

"I beg to differ, your _honor_, Jellal Fernandes is not a thing. He is a human being. I presume, similar to the rest of..._you_. And if you are in fact human beings, you should feel the urge within me and come to your human senses that this man is innocent!"

One of the members scoffed and said "Are you sure it's not your urge to fuck him?"

That did it.

That was it.

The last straw.

Erza's face flushed scarlet red with anger and a murderous aura filled the council court room.

"WITH ALL DUE RESPECT, I BELIEVE THAT PHRASE WAS VERY MUCH OUT OF LINE AND IT TRULY IS NOT RELATED TO THE TOPIC. If you want to spread rumors and gossip about shit that never happened, then get out of this court room because obviously sick minded dirt bags like you don't even deserve to be appeased with my presence. Shortly put, GET THE FUCK OUT BEFORE I BEAT YOUR SORRY ASSES INTO THE WITHERED PULP THAT YOU ARE", she spat.

Shit.

Now she's done it.

Ah fuck.

Fuck fuck fuck.

This shouldn't have turned out like this!

The one who made the comment earlier sneered and narrowed his eyes.

"Miss Scarlet."

"Y-Yes?"

"Out!"

"Y-Yes..."

_And with that, 3rd time makes a charm doesn't it?_

Erza picked up her suitcase, let out an exasperated sigh, and stomped out of the room.

If anything, she was to leave with her head held high.

What could she do?

Erza tried.

She wholeheartedly tried.

But obviously this method wouldn't work.

As she walked down the steps of the court, she turned around one last time.

"I'm sorry Jellal."

Erza then swiftly turned around and walked towards the guild.

* * *

"So Erza, how'd it go?"

Hibiki greeted at the door.

"Bad...like...really bad. What are you still doing here? Didn't Blue Pegasus take their leave this morning?"

"Nah, I decided to stay behind. Don't look so mad, Erza! You make it seem like you don't want me here!"

"I don't." She muttered under her breath.

"But I decided to stay behind...for all the lovely ladies of Fairy Tail!"

Such impure thoughts said like they were holy words.

The blond then lowered his voice.

"Plus, blue here has some messages for you."

Immediately Erza's eyes brightened.

"Meet me on the 3rd floor at 4pm. I'll hear it then."

Erza then took a step closer to him.

"Oh. And also..."

She stood on her tiptoes and kissed him lightly on the cheek.

"Thanks."

Hibiki, left in a magical trance, stood there frozen, staring at the redhead from behind.

Erza walked up the stairs to the 3rd floor to report to Mystogan about how it went.

She didn't look forward to it though.

I mean...how could she put it?

She called an almighty council member 'a sick minded dirt bag' and threatened to 'beat their sorry asses to a withering pulp'.

Well that certainly wouldn't cause the man any more stress.

* * *

"Erza? How did the case go?"

"About that...um...it didn't go that well."

"You never beat around the bush...how 'not that well' was it?"

"Well...you know...not that well?"

"Erza."

"Ok..." she took a deep breath for the incoming explanation and quickly said "I kinda called a council member a sick minded dirt bag and threatened him to get out or else I would beat his sorry ass into a withered pulp."

Mystogan stood there expressionless.

Shocked.

"E-Erza...YOU DID WHAT?"

"S-Sorry!"

"This...I told you not to let your emotions overrule!"

"I know, I know...But! But what he said! It's...It's absolutely unforgivable!"

Mystogan raised a suspicious eyebrow. He wondered what really would drive the great Tatiana to wits end.

"What exactly did the say?"

"Ok, so I said that they had to be feel the urge I had to fight for what was right...And that guy said 'oh, are you sure it's not your urge to want to fuck him?' I mean...HOW COULD I  
NOT EXPLODE WHEN HE SAID THAT?"

The man slightly understood why she became so pissed.

"Erza...but even so, you overdid it didn't you?"

"I know...And I'm really sorry. But if I had the chance to take back what I  
said, I wouldn't."

"Right...Whatever. Since that didn't work, I gotta prepare. Anything else?"

"Uh...Oh. Hibiki said Jellal had something to say."

"Ok. You can take care of that. I've got loads of work to do."

"Alright. I wish you the best of luck then."

"Yeah."

**-Later at 4pm-**

Erza quickly sprinted up the stairs, 4 at a time. But when she got there, the room was empty.

All there was, was a single sheet of paper with a few scribbled words on it.

Erza walked to the table it was set on, and lightly picked the paper up.

_Hey Erza. _

_I have everything set up for archive. I set it so that in a few seconds, Archive will self activate and you can figure it out from their. There should be a search bar. Just search for blue and since I've already used it to connect with him, you guys can have a nice little conversation._

_Oh. You can't see him though, and same for him. No visuals._

_Try to hurry it up because I can only let this magic run for so long._

_I wanted to let you have a private conversation with him since it seems so important. Have fun then!_

_Hibiki._

Erza crumpled the paper in her hand and softly whispered 'thanks'.

She walked towards a nearby table where archive was already starting up.

Instantly, bright colors illuminated the place in mid air.

A keyboard appeared in front of her fingers, and the screen materialized.

Erza tapped on the keyboard and typed various searches before finally finding Jellal.

She pressed enter, and headphones appeared over her ears.

'E-Erza?'

The sound of his voice brought chills down her spine. How long had it been since she last talked to him?  
It felt like centuries.

Though their voices were the same, there was still a different feel to them. Maybe it was because she's been  
stuck with Jellal her whole entire life.

His voice reassured every part of her heart to realize that she loved the man. It resounded from within her and she could dream endlessly about it. His voice was calming and sincere. Just him whispering her name, brought warmth from her heart and spread to her  
chest.

He felt so close, yet so far.

Her name on his lips.

The thought of it repetitively made her stomach fill with softness and warmth.

'Jellal...'

**-Jellal POV-**

'Jellal...'

That one phrase alone, said by her, had him determined to do whatever it took to make her smile.

His name on her lips.

It melted him from inside out.

His beloved.

Oh how he wanted to kiss her so bad right now. The lust inside him was burning with passion. But he couldn't let himself think like that!

He did not deserve her.

Erza deserved better. She was fit for someone way beyond him.

Yet, Jellal still longed for her.

He wanted to make her his.

He wanted to mark her and let the whole world know.

He wanted to protect her and never let anything get in her way.

He wanted to see her smile, and savor it only to himself.

He wanted to see her laugh.

He wanted her.

And to think he thought this when only hearing his name on her lips.

'Uh...I need to tell you something...', he said softly.

'Hm? Oh yeah. Sure, what is it?'

'I know this will trouble you...but...I..uh...I Love you.'

If he could see her face, only then would he be able to experience how happy she was when he said that.

No.

It did not trouble her. Not one bit. It drew a smile on her face, and tears to her eyes.

For once in her long period of sorrow, Erza smiled out of pure happiness and it once again brought warmth into her body.

But during the silence, millions of things were going on in Jellal's mind.

_'Ah crap I said it! What if she thinks it's a pain? What if she doesn't like me anymore? AHH what am I gonna do?'_

He heard Erza sniff loudly, and for those few seconds, his heart stopped beating.

"Thank you...Jellal. For everything. For giving my name, and for loving me. I...I love you too."

And once more, his heart stopped beating. But when it started again, it was thumping terribly fast.

You could even see the 'doki doki' sfx in the background.

'I'll see you in a few days, alright?'

Erza's voice snapped him out of his thoughts, and he nodded.

'Y-Yeah..'

'Goodbye.'

'Bye...'

* * *

Woot woot! 10th chappie done! Longer than usual? Well I try! Okey dokeys, thank you so much for reading! And  
please leave a review! Your reviews never leave me without a warm feeling! Even criticism! :) And would you guys like it if I responded to your reviews through PM's? Let me know how you feel! Also, no school Mon, so extra chapter possibly!


	12. Right Before My Eyes

MY 11

-1 week later-

"Um...Mystogan?"

He looked up from the stack of piled papers and his glance pierced through her.

"Are you...am I really never going to see you again?"

She couldn't help but ask. And her voice couldn't help but sound shaky. Of course it did. Every time she lost a friend, it hurt. And yet, him who had been antisocial all this time, when he left, it hurt even more. He who had secretly watched over her like a guardian.

"I...I don't know. But it will definitely be a while until we meet again. Why?" Erza clenched he hands into a fist, her bangs falling over her face. He couldn't see her expression since her scarlet red bangs shadowed over her mug.

He might have seen it, he might not have. But a single tear rolled down her red cheeks and she said,

"I...I'll miss you. I hope we can meet again in another life. You...you've done so much for me and I owe you more than just my life. Uh...Good luck, Jellal...that's your real name right?"

Mystogan could not believe why she was saying to him. He thought of her as his little sister. Almost like Wendy. But no one had ever really thanked him for anything. It was always "Oh, it's only expected that you are capable of doing that, since you are a King after all!"

And this girl.

This friend of his had said what he secreted longed to hear since he was a child. He wanted people to recognize him and acknowledge him.

"Yes, Jellal is my birth name. Friends do each other favors. There's nothing like owing someone in friendship. In fact, I want you to have this..." He fished through his bag and pulled out a small black box and handed it to her.

"Think of it as a parting gift. There are 2 in there. One for you and the other for Jellal. I wish you 2 the best of happiness and let's pray that this will work."

Erza took the box in her hands and slowly opened the little thing. Her eyes grew wide and watery as she saw 2 crystal birds. One was ruby red and the other sapphire blue. Each was attached to a silver chain and sparkled brilliantly.

"T-This...it's beautiful..."

Mystogan chuckled lightly.

"I guess. It's supposed to remind you 2 to always treasure your freedom together. Like birds, you should soar the world together high in the clouds."

"Thank you so much, Mystogan."

Erza smiled sadly and tears began to fall down her cheeks. The two shook hands and wished that the next day would all go as planned. But as we all know, nothing _ever_ goes as planned.

* * *

"ERZA HURRY UP!"

Man, she had never seen him this worked up before. Mystogan The calm quite and mysterious one was now rushing her out of the guild. With a priceless expression.

He must have been sweating a lot because his mask was sticking to his face and she could see the individual linings of his face. His green eyes were shining with bright determination. His blue hair seemed to be darker than usual and it too stuck to the sides of his face. And Erza hated to admit it, but he looked pretty damn hot.

She mentally slapped herself though for thinking that.

'Dammit Erza they're 2 different people!'

"ERZA!"

Her head snapped up.

"Huh? Yeah, I'm coming!"

The redhead grabbed her sword from the floor and sprinted out the doors, her necklace gleaming in the sunshine.

"Oi, Mystogan! Good Luck!"

She shouted while dashing through the entrance of the guild, half turned around so he could see the bright smile on her face.

She had to smile. Today was the day he went back to Edolas. She needed to show him that the time they spent together wad worthwhile and that she really appreciated him as a friend.

Being reluctant about his leave was only going to trouble him. And he had done too much for her to trouble him.

Though watching his face slowly fade away as she sat watching from the back window of the cab, she couldn't help but feel a big rush of loneliness wash over her heart. Her heart clenched with every second that they grew farther away from each other.

Throughout this tough week, she grew to love him. Not like the love she had for Jellal...but most definitely as one of her closest friends.

Sure she considered Natsu and Lucy her friends, but it was on a different level. It was like how she felt about Gray. He exceeded the line of 'friend' but hadn't yet reached the line of 'lover'. And they both knew he would never exceed that fine line. The love she felt towards Mystogan was on par with what she felt for Gray.

She treasured their friendship with her life. There was so many things she wanted to say, so many things she wanted to learn. In a way, he was like a big brother to her.

But once again someone important to her was taken away from her right before her. But Erza had no intentions in letting his goodbye go to waste. She was going to grasp the most important person in her life; her light; her reason of existence.

Erza Scarlet was undeniably going to bring back Jellal with her.

Water began to surface on her eyes. But Erza knew better. At times like these, she had to be a strong person.

She wouldn't allow herself to cry. In the end, crying would only make it harder for both of them.

* * *

The staffs on Mystogan's back had almost doubled in amount. He had taken his mask off and was clad in his usual cloaks. Throughout the week, he had practiced his ass off for this one moment.

It had to be executed perfectly, and timed with utmost accuracy. Or else they would all be screwed.

Mystogan reached for one of his staffs.

It looked like it was made of wood and inscribed, were many intricate carvings of the letters from the ancient times of magic. At the tip of the staff, was a scarlet red gem engraved into it. The staff itself was a few thousand years old, and the gem was said to be a gift from the ancient King of Edolas to the ruler of Earthland. The gem was also said o bring hope to all those who held it. He twirled the staff in his hands, skillfully twisting and turning it until he hit it on the floor and used it as a leverage to run forward, out of the guild.

He was headed towards the prison, where Erza was probably going to arrive at soon. She was to arrive there first and find Jellal. He would then run into the prison to take his place and follow 'execution'. His execution time was set to later afternoon.

_At least that was the time announced to the public. _

* * *

Erza quickly got out of the taxi and handed the driver a watt of cash.

"Keep the change. I'm in a hurry, thanks!" and with that, she slammed the door shut and ran towards the prison.

Erza would love beating the crap out of the lousy prison guards, but due to time constraints, she had to use Mystogan's sleeping powder to get rid of them. After rushing through the doors, Erza stumbled towards Jellal's cell only to see the doors of his cell open, and the cell itself empty.

The loneliness was soon replaced with a rush of fear as she realized what was probably going on right now.

Erza ran as fast as she could through the hall ways and finally reached the back door. She stopped dead in her tracks and hers eyes widened with horror.

Her heartbeat could no longer be heard and the world froze right in front of her. The words refused to leave her mouth. Her voice was refusing to make it audible. But when she could finally be heard, her voice was filled with terror and urgency.

_"JELLAL!" _

_

* * *

_

Yeah! Now there's a shocker. Well I hope it was. Lol, I really enjoyed writing this chaoter so I hope you guys loved reading it! A bunch of you reviewed last time and I really want to thank you for it! I hope it's not too much to ask, but those who read and have accounts I hope you can drop off a review! Thanks so much guys! Also a heads up, I changed my pen name to "Hikari no Sadame" if any of you were wondering. I had a few friends stalking my ff and I don't feel comfortable when people I know read my fics. Haha hope you enjoyed!


	13. I Bid You Farewell

MY 12

She couldn't comprehend what was going on right in front of her. Her heart refused to believe her surroundings.

Just to make sure, she shakily brought her hand up to her left eye to check for an illusion. She covered her left chocolate brown eye and could feel the sweat on her own hand, her heart beating uncontrollably.

It had to be an illusion. Her eyes had to be playing tricks on her. They had to!

She would not accept what was happening right now. No!

Reluctantly, Erza Scarlet opened her right eye only to face the bloody truth once again.

This was no illusion.

Her light was on the verge of getting destroyed. She couldn't let them do that! She _wouldn't_!

Jellal was slouching there. His hands tied behind his back and what seemed to be a handcuff attached to his left hand. The other end of the cuff was between the Councilman's fingers, ready to fall into place with Jellal's right hand.

In front of the two, was an old fashioned wood board with three neatly carved holes. One in the middle for his head, and two smaller ones on the side for his hands. A wooden board extended a few meters high and perpendicular to where his head was to be, just beneath the high board, was a sharp axe that would be suspended by some strings attached to it.

Her breath hitched when she realized the predicament he was in. But at the same time, a spark of enragement set a fire as she looked at the way they planned on killing her beloved.

Erza softly lifted her head up as her stomach churned in anticipation to stop this damn ritual. Then she caught sight of his beautiful teal eyes.

Within Jellal's emerald oceans, she could see the loss of hope. They were filled with sadness and guilt as he slowly stepped up to the platform. He looked her way and his eyes burst open in fear.

He mouthed the word '_leave_!' multiple times.

In fact, after seeing the redhead, his eyes seemed to be filled with even more sorrow and pain. Fear perhaps? Fear of her getting involved and killed.

He was not something she should die for. She shouldn't even like him!

Erza was his light. His reason of existence. His hope. And she was his freedom.

Jellal wouldn't let anything or one harm her.

Particularly himself.

After all, a man's worst enemy is himself.

He never wanted his light to stop shining before him. He wanted her to live and live without sadness or hatred. Though he knew that he was the cause or this hatred in the first place, he couldn't stand to see her die with him.

She had to live.

In Jellal's eyes, he would willingly get killed over and over until the ends of time if that meant that Erza could live peacefully.

She was everything he wanted. Everything he had. Everything he would ever need.

But somewhere in the most selfish depths of his heart, Jellal wanted more than that.

He wanted _her_.

He wanted to be with _her_.

He wanted to live a nice romantic life with _her_.

He couldn't deny the longing within him.

Regardless of what he wanted, Jellal ignored it and took a deep breath, walking towards the contraption and he lowered his head, ready for his atonement.

* * *

She couldn't take it anymore.

The looks in his eyes were killing her.

She _had_ to save him.

She had to let him have a taste of the freedom they strived for together for so long.

Instantly, Erza charged forward in full battle form ready to defend the blue haired man and pound on anyone who got in her way. She unsheathed her sword and lunged towards the Councilman performing the execution.

Guess who it was?

That nasty bastard who made that provoking remark earlier in the month.

_All the better. _

Now she could kill knowing that the person deserved to die.

He lifted his head and his eyes widened in shock as he let go of Jellal's handcuffs and prepared to defend himself. She ran forward and slashed several times, her mind set a blur, her movements violent and thrashing.

Scarlet had definitely lost her common sense by now and she continued to slice at the poor man until his words reached her.

_"ERZA!"_

She snapped out of her bloodthirsty fit and turned towards Jellal.

His voice piercing through all the ruckus.

His eyes were full of fear as he gasped, "Erza...isn't that enough?"

She didn't understand what he was talking about until she looked down at her hands and noticed that they were drenched in fresh blood. Not hers, but the Councilman's.

Erza froze as she slowly averted her eyes to the floor. Where, what seemed to be a corpse lied, unmoving.

Her mind stopped processing and she blankly stared at what she had just done.

What she had just _killed._

_Who _she had just killed.

The blatant fact that she killed someone who wasn't after her life.

_A cold blooded murder_.

_A frightful revenge._

She brought her hands up to her face as she stared at the now drying blood that stained them. Slowly, Erza's hands began to shake as she squeezed her eyes shut, clenched her wet hands, and murmured,

"God dammit."

* * *

Jellal looked at her sympathetically with a slight hint of fear still in him.

She was Titania after all.

The nickname didn't just start because she was pretty and pranced around in flowers.

And just when it couldn't get any worse, a guard grabbed Jellal from behind, circling his arm around Jellal's neck, and pointed a sniper at his head.

Erza's eyes widened even further and she screamed.

_"JELLAL!"_

Jellal attempted to struggle which led to a hard kick into his back. His powers already drained from the week in his cell, and the kick to his back really did it.

Jellal gradually slumped to the floor as he lost conciousness and his eyes fluttered shut.

Dammit why was he so weak!

His mind drifted off and he mentally scolded himself for it. Stupid! Not at crucial times like this!

_But with every conflict, comes a hero, right? _

So Mystogan appeared with his ragged cloaks flowing majestically behind him as if he were Jesus Christ, our savior, himself.

His eyes showed confusion as he shook his head and sighed.

"I should have guessed. Dirty bastards tricked us."

He ran up to Erza, realizing the dead man on the floor.

"What in God's name? ERZA!"

Erza, still slightly out of it from the previous event stood there silently, not moving at all.

"Hah..."

Mystogan pulled out his staff and slammed it on the floor. He started to softly mutter some sort of ancient incantation, bright yellow and gold hieroglyphics illuminating the sky and surrounding him. A dark mist appeared and he motioned Erza to walk into it.

Erza got his message and swiftly ran to the guard, knocking him out in one punch, while simultaneously taking Jellal's arm and wrapping it around her should as she slowly limped towards the growing mist.

"Oi, Mystogan? What...is this our farewell?"

Her voice cracked.

Aghhh that wasn't supposed to happened. She tried to sound casual and calm and this was the best she could do?

He nodded and smiled sadly,

"I'm afraid so. I'll send you letters though they may take awhile to get to you."

He then chuckled lightly and said,

"Don't worry about this mess. The mist will warp you to Fairy Hills and I brought a special elixir that is supposed to revive any dead person. I planned on using it on Jellal just in case, but it seems that you've protected him well. The councilman will be revived and with no memories of the past hour. We'll then continue with the 'execution'. Have fun. Never forget what you are fighting for. Never give up. Always have hope, and be free."

He then turned away from her and tried to hide the sorrow in his eyes. Erza only sniffed before whispering the words,

"Thank you so much. _So much_."

She walked through the mist like portal with Jellal leaning on her. As her figure and his started to gradually fade, she said one last phrase to him.

"Goodbye...Jellal."

* * *

Yeaaah! 12th chapter! Happy late Chinese New Year guys! I think there's going to be 2-3 more chapters for this story and it will be finished. :( But do not fret my fellow Gerza supporters, there will be a sequel! Probably under the name of 'Door to Freedom' or something like that xD. It will mostly relate to the words that weren't exchanged between Erza and Myst, the happy or not so happy aftermath with Jellal and Erza, reactions of guild members, their life together, regrets, and some POV from Myst. Well, stuff relating to that. I'm warning you that there might be a late update next week because I have the entrance exam for that private school. And my parents are being a drag about studying. I might update, I might not. It all depends on the mood my dad's in. OTL LOL. Ah I have to hurry up with this...my dad disabled wi fi and I so now I'm using the local internet...and he'll be home soon xD Well, hope you liked it, and please review!


	14. Fairy Tales

MY 13

_As her figure and his started to gradually fade, she said one last phrase to him. _

_"Goodbye...Jellal." _

There was a queasy feeling in her stomach as the setting she was in warped into the grassy yards of Fairy Hills. The ground beneath her feet decapitated into an air of nothingness and her stomach flipped.

Gross.

She wanted to puke.

The feeling you get after leaving a party on a Sunday night filled her heart. Along with the unsettling feeling of getting transported and the solid ground beneath you turning into mush, the whole teleportation thing really did a number on her.

She never thought she'd get motion sick like Natsu did. But this was a different story. She wondered how much fun Natsu would have had if he was ever teleported.

Natsu.

Thinking about him, a smile twitched at her lips.

The kid was reckless, but he had so much potential. Thinking of Natsu made her think of her friends at Fairy Tail. She really missed them the past weeks. They were all at the guild where she was, but they hadn't talked in a while. The situation pertaining Jellal was all that was on her mind.

How would they react?

Natsu would probably explode.

What about Gray?

Would they all welcome Jellal into their family?

Erza squeezed her eyes tightly, praying that they would all treat Jellal openly and just like another guild member. Just like another member of their family at Fairy Tail.

Then, she slowly opened her eyes to see the homely sight of her apartment.

She let out a sigh and tried to readjust Jellal's arm around her shoulder since it was getting a tad bit uncomfortable. She was supporting his whole weight, and even though Erza was strong, she was exhausted. The whole night the redhead couldn't fall asleep because she would wake up every half an hour or so wondering about the following day.

She was waiting in fear as well as anticipation to get him out of that hellhole. Her tiredness plus the fact that she was a little embarrassed about the position caused her to loose grip on Jellal.

As he slipped off of her shoulder she made a quick grimace and cursed under her breath.

Face first into the dirt, the blue haired man got an abundant mouth full of it. Erza quickly ran to his side and turned him over, so that he could breathe some air in place of soil. She panicked for about a few seconds not knowing how to get rid of the crap in his mouth.

Erza leaned in closer to his face, lightly brushing off the soil from face and hair. With every azure strand of hair, she followed them to the very tips, running her hands through his hair. Her scarlet hair fell to one side of her head and it was practically touching his sapphire blue hair.

Catching another blood red color, Erza placed a soft finger on his tattoo, studying it. She traced his tattoo until it reached the top of his forehead and smiled.

* * *

_"Hey, Jellal where did that red thing come from? It's so pretty! What is it?" _

_Erza twirled around in her rag dress with slightly wilted flowers in her hair that Uncle Rob created out of his magic. _

_She grinned, full of curiosity. _

_Her smile was like the sun to everyone there. It warmed everyone and it continued to shine brightly. _

_Jellal looked up at the cute little girl and then looked down again. His face twisted into an awkward position, signaling that it wasn't a something he was comfortable with. But Erza was a mere child and she couldn't tell the difference between her smile and Hibari's smile. _

_So she continued to pester him for the rest of the day about his tattoo. Honestly, he didn't know why. And the reason he didn't want to tell a certain redhead that was because he wanted to look like a cool, smart leader. And he had a feeling 'I don't know' wasn't going to satisfy her. _

_"Jellal!~ Tell me!~" _

_The troubled boy sighed and decided to improvise. _

_"Ok, ok. I'll tell you. The truth is, you see before I was captured and brought here I was hiking in the mountains. And I came upon this cave. It was huuuuuuge! And guess what was in the cave!" _

_Erza's eyes brightened. They sparkled with an innocent gleam. She always loved fairy tales. _

_"A fairy princess?" _

_Jellal laughed loudly and shook his head. _

_"No, I wish. It was a gigantic dragon!" _

_He stretched his arms out as far as they could go to emphasize how big it was. "And it was chasing me like this!" _

_Jellal curved his hands in a claw like way and started to stomp around yelling "RAWR!" chasing Erza around the narrow corridors. _

_She giggled and skipped around turning around every now and then to keep an eye on Jellal. _

_"Uh huh! And then what happened?" _

_Jellal made a cheeky grin. _

_"I defeated it of course! I took a nearby wood branch and went 'Bam! and Pow!' and he couldn't stop how strong I was!" _

_Erza burst out into laughter, tears forming at the surface of her eyes. _

_"Ahahahaha!" _

_Jellal smirked. _

_"And then the dragon gave me this tattoo. He said that it was to signify my victory against a dragon!" _

_"No way?" _

_He nodded. _

_"And you know what else?" _

_"What?" _

_"He said the tattoo would be the same color as the hair of my bride." _

_He grinned brightly and ruffled her red hair, making her blush. _

_"J-Jellal!" _

Erza continued to stare at him for countless minutes, mesmerized by his reappearance in her life.

* * *

_He 我as back. _

_He was finally back._

And now they were _both_ free.

Erza continued to drink in his appearance, reminiscing on the horrid and beautiful memories they had together.

That was until Jellal regained consciousness and involuntarily began to cough, sending the dirt right into Erza's face.

He reluctantly opened his eyes, only to see that he just spit dirt onto his love's face. This caused his emerald eyes to widen instantly and for him to quickly straighten up from his laying position to sitting.

He let out an innocent smile and reached for his pocket, taking out a sapphire handkerchief with golden embroideries.

"Ah, I'm so sorry about that!"

Jellal brought up a nervous hand to Erza's face, not letting the handkerchief touch yet. As if asking for her permission.

She simply smiled and nodded, causing his heart to flutter, and his hand to close the distance between her cheek and the handkerchief.

Jellal softly rubbed away the specks of dirt and traced circles on her cheeks that were growing bright red. When he was done, Erza moved her hands up to her face and took his hands off, gently holding them in her own.

They both began to rise slowly and they never let go of each other's hands. As they walked to the gardens of Fairy Hills, Jellal suddenly stopped. Erza looked up to him, confused.

"Jellal, what's wrong?"

Jellal walked in front of her, still not releasing her hand. Then he took her other hand and entwined it with his.

He looked straight into her dark brown eyes.

She saw him take a deep breath and heard the most ridiculous question ever.

"Erza...I...Am I allowed to love you?"

Erza narrowed her eyes and let go of his hands.

"What? What kind of idiotic question is that?"

She was shocked out of her mind. What kind of joke was this?

Was he allowed to love her? Bull!

Of course he was!

The question really ticked her off. Seriously? Why couldn't he just forgive himself already?

It wasn't his fault, and both of them knew that! Or at least she did. But her reaction was interpreted differently than she meant.

Jellal looked down at the floor and his voice sounded like he was in pain.

"You're right...I shouldn't have asked. It was obvious from the start. There's no way I'd have the right to love you. Hah...I was so stupid..."

Towards the end of his words, his voice began to crack and small drops of water started to fall onto the grass, making a crunching noise once they hit. Erza looked at him, bewildered.

"What? No! That's not what I meant!"

She took his face into her hands so that he was looking right at her. But Jellal averted his eyes and continued to look at the floor.

"Dammit Jellal, look at me!"

Reluctantly, the blue head looked up into her determined eyes.

"Look, you need to stop blaming everything on yourself! You have to believe in yourself! I believe in you, I believe that you would never do any of those things. The Jellal I know would never do anything that would harm anybody, and that Jellal is the one in front of me right now! What happened is already in the past and if you keep moping around regretting your past, your future is going to escape from your hands."

She brought his face closer to hers so that their foreheads touch.

"Jellal, I want you to know that the rights you and I have are the same. There is nothing that makes you a lower being than me."

His eyes began to water up, but for different emotions now.

"My answer is yes. Of course you can." As she said that phrase her hands fell to his shoulders and she rested her head on his neck. Softly, Erza whispered,

_"Idiot. Don't state the obvious." _

A sudden rush of happiness filled his heart and his whole body felt warm. So this is what it's like to be accepted, huh?

Gradually, Jellal began to wrap his arms around her slim waist and hers moved around his neck, bringing them into a loving embrace.

They stood there in the perfect scenery for endless moments. The sun was on the verge of setting, the wind softly ruffled the grass, and the flowers seemed to smile at the new or maybe old couple.

_Just like it was out of a Fairy Tale._

_

* * *

_

BWAHAHA WHAT A CUTE ENDING RIGHT? Yes I know, so original. I don't know, I actually haven't seen that surprisingly. But then again, I only read Gerza ff and there are SO MANY of them. (yes that was sarcasm.) Oh. I. Am. So. Punny. The reference about Hibari smiling was to anyone who reads/watches KHR. Hibari is my love, and for those who don't know him, google that shit. Lol kidding. All you need to know is that he smiles out of other's pains. So it's like Erza's innocent smile, versus, the Devil's sadistic one. No, this is not the last chapter. At least I don't think so. But then again...it seems like a fitting end...hm... Leave a review so I can know if you guys want this to be the last chapter to this story and it should be continued in the sequel or if I should write a few more chapters. But hey, THAT WAS THE LONGEST CHAPTER YET!~ Yeah that'll do. Thank you everyone for faving, alerting, and reviewing! Trust me, it's really appreciated and you guys always make me smile. Every single review is read and thank you for sticking with this story all till the end. Crap. Now it really does sound like the last chapter. Anyways, PM me or leave a review so I can know what you think! ~


	15. Epilogue: Finally, I am free

_"If black is the absence of light, then my world is in complete darkness without you."_

-Epilogue-

She tightened her grasp on his hand and stared at the large doors of Fairy Tail, nervously. He looked at her cautiously and nodded. With her other hand, Erza Scarlet roughly shoved open the barrier between her family and her lover.

Inhaling the familiar smell of beer and sweat, she marched into the guild, Jellal following behind her wimpy-ly. Suddenly, as if on cue in a drama, the obnoxious room turned silent and all eyes turned onto the couple. Erza hesitantly began to clear her throat to introduce him. But right as she was about to speak, a certain loud-ass beat her to it and shouted.

"Welcome back, man!"

Natsu grinned cheekily and laughed; Lucy smiled warmly and waved a friendly hand. Gray stood there, silent, leaning against the table. (His shirt nowhere to be found in the near vicinity)

The dragon slayer ran up to Jellal and stared intently at him before smirking.

"So...How was jail?"

He grinned.

"Lively. You'd fit in perfectly."

It was as if between these mere exchanges of words there was a secret code that made the 2 come to a peaceful understanding of each other, something one might even call 'friendship.'

Erza let out a long breath of relief as she smiled cheerfully.

"Thank God."

She released his hand and hugged him. Bringing her lips up to his neck, she softly whispered,

"Told ya so!"

…

_"Erza, what if they still hate me?" _

_The stressed redhead sighed. _

_"They won't! Trust me Jellal. Who fought for you when the Council arrested you? That's right, Natsu, Gray, Lucy, all of the guild members fought! And exactly who did they fight for? Who's freedom did they risk the guild for?" _

_Jellal groaned. This was so pointless. He felt like she was treating him like a toddler. What was this, some kind of kid's show full of rhetorical questions? _

_"Huh...They fought for me, Dora." _

_Erza twitched and her face flushed red with anger. _

_"JELLAL!" _

_He laughed and began to run and she chased him towards the river near Fairy Hills while successfully skewering some trees in the process. Jellal chuckled as he dodged all of her attacks and she thrust forward. He quickly evaded and moved aside, and she went straight towards the river. But knowing Erza, if she went down, she would take him down with her. There's no way the queen would come back empty-handedly. _

_The enraged beauty grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and pulled him into the water. And as if this scene couldn't get even more cliché, Jellal fell on top of her, leading to their first kiss. _

_Her eyes froze at first but as Jellal initiated, she relaxed under his grip and her eyes fluttered shut. The water was quite shallow at this point, so neither of them was covered in water to their heads. She wrapped her hands around his neck when suddenly she felt herself being lifted. Her eyes shot open once again and she broke the kiss to look at what Jellal was doing. _

_Like it was straight out of a shoujo manga, Jellal was carrying Erza, bridal style. _

_He slowly stood up, lifting her and close to his chest. Erza looked at him, shocked. _

_"W-What do you think you're doing?" _

_Though she said this, all Erza could do was cling to Jellal in hopes of not falling. Jellal burst out in laughter, making her heart skip a beat, and possibly for the first time he got out of prison, he smiled from the bottom of his heart. _

_"Didn't you want to be carried like this when you were little? Haha, you seemed to have gained weight since then though..." _

_Her cheeks turned red and she nailed him on the head for that. _

_"Dammit Jellal! That was... a long time ago! Jeez, put me down already!" _

_She violently thrashed around trying to shake his grip off. Teasingly, Jellal released his hold on her and she went straight towards the floor. But being the gentleman that he was, he caught her right before her butt hit the grass. _

_A scream was caught in her throat and it turned into a threatening as it reverberated throughout her body._

_"JELLAL!" _

_Scarlet started to bang and hit his chest with fists until he burst out into another laughing fit. The blue haired man brought his hand to her bright red hair and ruffled it lightly. _

_"Ahahahaha! You don't remember how you used to pester me about playing fairy tale? You would always violently force me to carry you around everywhere." _

_Again, Erza's temperature shot up. _

_"Oh, shutup!" _

_Jellal chuckled and winked. _

_"Your wish is my command, my princess." _

_"Ah, this is so embarrassing! Put me down already!" _

_He smiled and brushed his lips against her cheek. _

_"Roger that." _

_Slowly, he let her down and the mood was a lot lighter as they made their way towards Fairy Tail. _

…

Erza giggled as she remembered the perfectly written out scene and exchanged smiles with Jellal before walking towards Master Makarov. Makarov was at his desk, along with a few crumpled papers, and a huge barrel of beer. He sharply stared at her before muttering,

"Welcome back."

Erza a soft smile twitched at her lips until it turned hard with determination,

"Do you..uh think it's okay for Jellal to join the guild?"

He raised a questioning eyebrow and then just shrugged it off.

"Eh...Why not. The more the merrier, no?"

Her eyes gleamed and he gave the old man a bear hug.

"Thank you thank you thank you Master!"

The redhead skipped towards Jellal and shouted happily,

"New member!"

His eyes grew damp and he couldn't help but smile.

Yes; The man who singlehandedly destroyed the magic council, fired Etherion, infiltrated the council and committed federal treason, was crying because now he could live his life freely with his love and friends.

Natsu walked over towards him and gave Jellal a firm pat on the back.

"This is your home now."

Jellal's eyes roamed the room, looking at each and every one of his new family members.

Cana smiled wolfishly while chugging some beer down, Loke gave him thumbs up, Wendy clapped cheerfully and Gray finally decided that the hard wall was uncomfortable. He stood up and as he walked past his dear friend's lover, his shoulder brushed off Jellal's as he whispered in a low tone,

"Make her cry, and you'll wish you were there for your execution."

With that, he walked out the doors and they could soon hear the high pitched 'KYA"'s of nearby girls.

"Shit! Where the hell are my clothes?"

The whole guild burst out in laughter and many people ran up to Jellal to welcome him into the family. For the first time since his recovery, he felt true happiness and acceptance. Even though Erza was everything he could ever ask for, this was a completely different warmnth that filled him.

He finally had a place to call home.

At last.

~Fin~

* * *

**OKAY PEOPLE THIS WAS THE LAST CHAPTER. Sorry about the late update, there was no inspiration, I didn't know how to portray anything but AGKAVSIWNQOZBSOOWB I somehow got to my normal chapter length even though this chapter is crap. orz. Q.Q. **

**Do no fret, there will be a sequel. It'll come out probably...In a few weeks. I might start a one shot series because I've been feeling lonely with the lack of JerZa love. Uh...my spring break is coming up in 2 weeks so that'll give me time. Well, I'm going away for a few days and depending if the hotels have wi fi or not, I'll try to update. I will be writing though. And is it me, or are the greatest JerZa/MystWalker authors NOT updating? Lol, asianpearl, waca, wolfteam000, Saint Sky, man I've had nothing interesting to read lately! Leave a review please! And as always, thanks for reading :)**


	16. Authors Note

Hey guys, so I wanted to let you know that the 2 sequels to this have been out for a while. Uh, sorry if you thought that I updated this story lol, but it'd be great if you could check those out.

Also, for those of you who wished me good luck on my exams (I got a full academic scholarship to this snotty rich kid private highschool haha) thanks for the care! My hands my might be full, getting used to a new school and all, (which btw the uniforms are hideous Dx) but I will definitely try my best to update weekly or at least bi-weekly.

Laissez Faire is on a short hiatus because of the lack of inspiration (and reviews)

Letters to Erza is on a semi stable weekly/bi-weekly update.

AND I have started a new story under the name of 'The Not So Secret Life Of A Fiore Teenager' –which is in fact, quite a lame title. But it's the whole Gauken AU thing and I figure I'll have some fun writing that.

Also, NaLufan03, thanks for the review. Um. I understand that Jellal is still in prison after they come back from Edolas, since I read the manga as well, and that's why this story is kind of AU (Alternate Universe) so I'm sorry if it has caused any confusion in the time/plotline. In the beginning of this story, I said that it was in the infinite time span after the Oracion Seiss arc yet before the Edolas arc. I also realized that if the Edolas arc played apart in this, there'd be a major plothole in what happened in this story, versus, the manga happenings. But thanks for reading anyways I hope the kind of clears up the confusion.

And while I'm on the topic of reviews, thanks for all of your reviews, I sincerely appreciate it. Thank you guys so so much for sticking with this amateurish story till the very end. Virtual cookies for all of you!

~Hikari


End file.
